My sorrowful tears
by Chennah
Summary: Betrayed by her friends, Mikan left the academy. She left for Alice academy America, her heart filled with sorrow and hurt. Betrayed by the friends she thought she could trust, the friends she spent time with, the friends...Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

My sorrowful tears

Summary: Betrayed by her friends, Mikan left the academy. She left for Alice academy America, her heart filled with sorrow and hurt. Betrayed by the friends she thought she could trust, the friends she spent time with, the friends she had memories with. She was utterly dismayed. She couldn't believe how they had lied to her. How they trampled on her like she was dirt. How they acted like they _actually _cared. 'I'll come back to find you ji-san. I will…'

**Hey readers! I don't own anything and please tell me how I did for this story. I got inspired when I heard a sad song. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Betrayed and utterly hurt (All Mikan's POV)

I don't believe all of this crap. It's just a dream… I'm still asleep… It's all a lie! I silenced my thoughts as my tear-stained face got redder and sadness filled my heart. I have been crying in my room for 3 hours already. No progress. Even though they treated me like hell, dirt, I still believed in them. I thought they were my true friends. I knew it. You can never have true friends in life…

_Flashback_

"_Ohayo Minna-san!" I said to the class as I entered the room. _

_*whispers* *scoff*_

_It's her!_

_Look, she still has the face to come to class!_

_How thick skinned!_

_She's an embarrassment to our academy here!_

"Eh? What's wrong?" I asked, shocked from what they were saying.

"What's wrong? You're the wrong thing! You don't belong here! Get the fucking hell lost!" Sumire shouted at me furiously.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" I begged sadly. I knew I didn't do anything wrong.

"You whore! You cheated Natsume-sama and made him be your boyfriend! Now you're with Ruka-sama! You're betraying your own best friend!" Wakako said unhappily, as if she didn't want to. But I didn't care. I didn't give a damn. Cause I never did that and never will! Why would I cheat on Natsume? And Ruka? I never dated him! What are they talking about?

"What are we talking about? We're talking about you cheating on us and telling our secrets that we entrusted to you to others!" Koko said, surprisingly as he never showed anger as an emotion.

"Yeah, Baka, get lost. We never were friends. I hate you, _Bitch."_ Hotaru said coldly.

"W-wha-what? H-Hotaru? Why?" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't wait for them to answer me. I ran out of the classroom right after I said that sentence.

_Why? Doushite? Kami-sama, DOUSHITE? _

Why did this have to happen to me? I never knew this would happen. I never thought that my _friends _would betray me. I ran straight to my room, running past Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai and Narumi-tou-san. I didn't notice their hatred filled eyes as I ran past them. All but Narumi-tou-san. He looked at me worriedly and even tried to chase after me. Knowing his stamina, he would never catch up to me.

*_ring ring*_

My phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi? Hai. Wakata. Arigato uncle Kazu." I said into the phone. I made my way to the principal's office as soon as I took the phone call. *knock knock*

"come in." the muffled voice from the other side of the door reached my ear. I did as told and opened the door.

"Mikan, You have been invited to Alice academy America to train your alices. You don't have to answer me now; you can answer anytime before next week." Uncle Kazu said. I gave him a weak smile and replied in a sad tone.

"I don't need to consider, I will go now. When am I leaving for Alice Academy America?"

"You may leave 2 days from now. Please go and pack by tomorrow." Uncle Kazu said.

I didn't bother to say bye and left the room. I packed my stuff except for the things I needed for the day left here.

_The next day_

I sat at my seat, secluded from the others. (Partially because of Mikan requesting)

My 'friends' stared at me blankly. They looked chocked. Were they shocked? I don't think they are. After what they did. It's never going to change the fact that they betrayed the old me. Them being shocked, happy, excited, afraid or even trying to talk me. I was listening to my I-pod. It played a song that somehow was close to my situation.

_Lies_

_Night is whole and high unheard, Out of mind and out of words__  
__lost for love and lost for air__, __Lost for love and lost forever__  
__that is how you leave me here_

_But no no longer__, __No no longer__  
__I am getting stronger__, __Getting stronger__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more sitting and trying__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__I would give the sun for you__, __Everything I had belonged to you__  
__All my tears and all my joy__, __That's how much I have__  
__Loved you boy__  
__But no no longer__, __No no longer__  
__I am getting stronger__, __Getting stronger__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more sitting and trying__, __Trying__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__So now forget about_

_All I ever promised you__  
__I am getting out__  
__When you're lying__, __Bear alone__  
__Spin the wheel__, __And find someone new__  
__Someone new__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__Lies__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more sitting and trying__  
__Trying__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more listening to no more words__  
__No more sitting and trying__  
__Trying__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__All you ever told me__  
__Lies_

They all lied to me. They never told the truth. They are a whole pack of liars! Those few sentences echoed in my head for the rest of the day.

Silence…

I took out my earphones and left the classroom as soon as class ended. Somehow I felt uncomfortable stares at my back. Must be those bitches and bastards cursing me again.

A new school, a new life, new friends?

_I still don't believe it yet. _

_Friends? NEVER. _

**Thx for reading! Sorry for the long lyrics. I was lazy to make it shorter there. Please read and review!**

**Chennah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sorrowful tears**

**Thanks for supporting! This chapter is not all happy, but you wouldn't cry.**

**Chapter 2: New school, new world, new attitude, new life**

Mikan's POV

I sat up on my bed in my Alice Academy America uniform. They had specially prepared it for me. I took my small hand luggage and made my way to the limo outside the academy to get to the private jet. I got to the gate and saw Narumi standing there, it seems as though he was crying.

"Mi-chan, I will miss you a lot so please, come back ASAP okay?" Narumi said between sobs. I flashed him a true smile and replied.

"I'll come back in 3 years time. When I am 15, I will come back and find you tou-san. (Narumi is Mikan's fake dad) I promise, cross my heart." I said. He finally cheered up. "But mi-chan, 3 years is so LONG!" he exclaimed, crying waterfall tears anime-style. I went to chibi mode and whacked him on the head.

"Don't cry tou-san, you're gonna make me cry too…"

We finally stopped crying and I got onto the limo and left for AAA (Alice academy America)

_In class, Narumi's POV_

I entered the classroom in normal clothes and walked in normally. I suddenly had the urge to be normal, for Mikan-chan's sake. I didn't have the mood to dress up anymore. The students looked at me weirdly. I opened my mouth to explain the situation.

_Normal POV_

Narumi opened his mouth and started to explain the situation to the students.

"Class, today we have one good news and one bad news. Mikan Sakura will not be joining us in classes anymore as she is transferred to Alice Academy America. The good news is that we have a new student. Let's welcome Sahaki Miruka." Narumi said unenthusiastically. A girl with red hair and bright pink eyes walked in. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello Minna-san. I'm Sahaki Miruka, I have the illusion Alice."

"Well, she can be Ruka's partner. Free period." He said as he left the classroom. The girl walked to Ruka's side and said, "Ohayo, I'm Sahaki Miruka, and you are?"

"I-I'm Ruka Nogi." Ruka said stuttering. Hotaru saw this and found herself angry.

'_Why the hell am I angry? He can flirt for all I care!'_

Hotaru stood up and left the room, but not before hearing the announcement.

'Hotaru Imai, please come to the principal's office now.'

_In the principal's office_

"Hotaru, I'd like to send you to AAA to take care of Mikan and to introduce your inventions to America clients. Do you agree? If you do, you can leave almost immediately." The principal, Kazu said.

"Sure, I can leave now." Hotaru said, eager to see Mikan and to get away from this hellhole of a place as she felt herself piling up with jealousy. She went ahead to pack her stuff and got to the private jet.

_In the private jet_

"Why are we not going yet?" Mikan questioned, irritated by why she had to wait for 3hours straight. Suddenly, an ebony-haired girl entered the jet.

"Mikan, what happened? Why are you here?" Hotaru asked.

[Mikan explains everything to Hotaru]

"I am here because I agreed to go to America to train my Alices, and apparently you're supposed to take care of me?" Mikan finally said. Hotaru nodded.

"But one part I don't understand. When did we ever scold you?" Mikan had a shocked expression on her face. '_What? She doesn't know? Could this be-'_

"An illusion. So all that I saw just now was done by her…"

"Her? But Iinchou is the one with the illusion alice…"

"No, there's a new girl with the illusion alice, but I think the same things would have still happened, so let's get over the past and start over a new life. No friends except each other okay?"

"Sure Hotaru. Sure." And with that, they embraced each other and waited for their flight to reach their destination.

_To be continued…_

Thanks for reading! Please give me your comments and opinions! Sorry for the exceptionally short chapter. I was not in the mood to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**My sorrowful tears**

**Sorry for the UBER late update. I'll Enjoy the story! **

_In AAA Mikan's POV_

"Good morning students, today we have new students from Japan. Let's welcome them." The teacher, Renita said. The two girls entered the room.

"Mikan Sakura, Nullification." _They told me not to reveal SEC._

"Hotaru Imai, invention." The students gawked. They looked at the two girls jealously and flirtatiously. A girl stood up. _Oh look, a Luna clone. How nice~__**(Hear the sarcasm?)**_

"Miss Renita, they are such show-offs, look at their clothes! They aren't even wearing UNIFORM properly!" the girl shrieked. _Luna-bitch clone. _

"Rose, I demand you to sit down and keep quiet this instant!" _Rose eh~ Noted, take note of this rosey thing._

"Your partners are Michael and Hax. The blackie and blondie." We walked towards our partners who were conveniently beside each other.

"Move it, bastard." Mikan said to Hax, who was beside Michael.

"You can sit there so that WE can sit together." Hotaru said menacingly. The blond reluctantly moved, causing a few gasped and shocking noises like: _Ah! What the heck? Hax you're not a MAN! You little sucker!_ I snickered a bit. The black looked at his friend.

"Buddy, move back man, don't let their threat get to you. I'm Michael Rocherds, this is my best bud, Hax Damps." And he smiled_, I bet he's some guy like Natsume and Ruka. CLONES AGAIN!_

"Oh, my Alice is water and Michael's is earth. We're the 2 most popular guys in school." Hax said. I smiled one of my fake smiles and sat down beside Hotaru. _Like, we don't know. This place is like, Gakuen Alice clone…_ I told Hotaru telepathically.

"这里的人好恶心哦！真是讨人厌。。"I spoke in fluent Chinese, confusing the Americans around us. Hotaru smirked, "Me too, we speak the same language." We high-fived. I decided not to listen to the teacher's crap and held Hotaru's hand while I teleported out of the classroom to an Oak tree which I found earlier ago.

"That was great! Those freaks in class were like, STUPID. I mean, we're lucky I chose the right language that none of them understood! It was freaking hilarious!" I exclaimed, once again high-fiving Hotaru and we did a fist slap.

"I didn't feel Chinese though…"

"Ano ne, I feel like there is something wrong, I just, don't know how to explain it. Um…" I said, trailing off. I felt like there was something missing, something…Like a misunderstanding… (A/N: Get the drift? It's like a clue.)

_Back at GA_

The sulky faces were visible in the class. Everyone was sad. Everyone except Natsume and Ruka. Natsume looked as if he didn't give a damn, and he didn't. Ruka was busy chatting with the new girl, Sahaki. She smiled brightly as they talked about their friends behaviors.

"Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are gone and yet they're boyfriends are like, EWW~ talking to the new girl and fake-reading his manga. It's like as if they didn't care!" Anna exclaimed, reluctant to the glares Natsume sent her.

"Anna-chan, let's go to the PO(principal's office), I want to request something." Nonoko said, smiling weakly.

_At the principal's office_

"Oh no no no no no! You can't go! At least not now! I give you my word; you can transfer next year, after we have confirmed some doubts. Girls, would you like to bring anyone together?" Kazu said, thinking _'If they pick Koko and Yuu, it would be okay.'_

"Principal, we would like to ask Koko and Yuu to go! They will agree to it!" the two chorused.

"Since it's reaching the end of the year, we will let you go in about late December. Please return for now."

_After Anna and Nonoko's pleading Koko's POV_

"Please, Koko-kun, we want to go back to Mikan and we know you want to too!" Anna pleaded me. It was so fun to watch them pleading.

"Please, Yuu-kun, we want to go see her!" Nonoko continued, making her eyes brim with tears. Yuu gave in, and nodded lightly.

"You know, we never said no. Yuu, we could have got that on video! Awesome man!" I said, flashing my oh-so famous goofy grin.

"Koko-kun, we are not kidding! We're leaving in December. You don't want to go, FINE! Don't expect a Sayonara from us." Anna said, frustrated. I frowned slightly and replied, "Yeah, I'm going with you guys."

_At AAA 3 months later 25__th__ October_

"Hey little girl, how did you teleport?" Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do people like to call me little girl so much? I'm not little anymore! Don't you know this is a school for ALICES?" Mikan replied irritated.

"Yeah, we know. But you only have the Nullification Alice! Unless you have another Alice…" Hax said, trailing off. Mikan faked her smile and replied in a haughty tone. "Have you ever heard of Alice stones? C'mon Hotaru, let's go to our spot." They turned and left for the Oak Tree.

_At the 3__rd__ Oak tree from the school hall_

"Tanjoubi Omedetto Hota-chan! Here's a birthday present!" Mikan handed her a small package. Hotaru opened the box.

"A Mikan doll? I see that you're life skills have gotten much better. Arigato Mi-chan." Hotaru said. She's been especially nice to Mikan, but she doesn't talk to others except when picking a fight. The same also goes with Mikan.

"Oh god why can't you people just stop stalking us!" Mikan exclaimed. The two boys popped out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan, we didn't mean to; Michael insisted on following you!" Hax said, hesitating.

"That's Imai-san to you, and do not, STALK us. It's broad daylight! OMIGOSH, what has the world BECOME?" Mikan exaggerated.

"Great drama skills Mikan, GREAT! Your life skills really did improve!" Hotaru said. And for once in their lives, they heard THE Hotaru Imai put emotion in her words.

"Oh god, WE WERE NOT STALKING YOU!" Michael said bursting in flames anime-style.

"Then why are you at our tree? We are like, celebrating this special moment here? Get the hell outta my sight! Scratch that, get out of OUR sight." Mikan said, smiling wickedly.

Great, the GA clone AAA is just GREAT. Get the drift?

_To be continued…_

**Chennah: Hey readers! Thanks for supporting my sorrowful tears! I will be updating Rich much whether you like it or not soon and rumors are rumors or are they true? Soon. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

My sorrowful tears

Chapter 4: The realization

I really can't stand this… They just had to follow us…I mean, it's HOTARU'S BIRTHDAY! We really wanted to spend time alone since all we have had in class were bitches bitching at us, Kami-sama, I can't stand them!

_Flashbacks_

"_Hey, bitch. What are you doing? Busy thinking of devious plans?" Rose said, smirking deviously. I smirked, smiling flakily, I replied._

"_Are you talking to yourselves? Cause we are having a conversation here and we don't want to include you in it." I summoned a light breeze to cut rose's hands. On instinct, she used her Alice. Which, surprisingly awkward, was fire. Which was absolutely great since, the wind blew the fire towards her face and burned her face partially, which caused a few scars. She went all, "WHO DID THAT! I'LL FREAKING SUE YOU!" Some rich bitch. Hotaru and I went laughing maniacally. I was like, "Hey biach, you were the one who summoned the fire in the first place… Plus, I f you just let the wind blow at you; it would just leave __**A **__scar. Using your fire Alice caused your face to get a __**FEW**__ scars."_

_She stomped her foot on the ground angrily and shrieked. _

"_UGH, I'LL GET YOU SAKURA, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_ _in this super high-pitched voice. I countered her perfectly._

"_Then it WILL be the last thing you do." A smirk crept onto my face as I said the last line followed by the screams of Rose from outside the classroom. _

_End of flashback_

I glared at the guy with the goofy grin on his face and the guy who was smirking. Guess? Right, the ingenious Natsume-Ruka clones. Michael and Hax. God, punch me now.

"Get your butt outta our business you creeps!" I hissed. The irritating glares form their fan girls were killing me. I tugged on Hotaru's sleeve and casually pulled myself up along with her. She took the present I gave her, getting my meaning and we sprinted off in 2 directions. I was running full speed, a speed that no one could catch me at. Even someone with the speed Alice wouldn't be able to. I then bumped into someone. Oh, realization dawned on me. I bumped into my dear friend Hotaru.

We walked hand in hand to my room as if we expected to meet up. (Which we actually did.) Realization would dawn on us pretty soon.

_2 months down the road Hotaru's POV_

I was sitting in class with Mikan. Her uncle called and told us that we ad to attend this lesson. We just agreed. What's with skipping Miss Renita's class anyways? The door flew open and Miss. R entered.

"Settle down students, we have 4 new students from Japan today." Miss R started. OH GOD, THIS IS IT! OUR CLASSMATES ARE COMING OVER! Okay, that was NOT me. Nonoko and Anna walked in first. Gawked at, they chorused.

"We're Anna and Nonoko, pleased to meet you!" Koko and Yuu followed their lead.

"Hi, I'm Kokoroyome AKA Koko. This is my bets bud, Yuu Tobita." He flashed his oh-so famous goofy grin.

"MI-CHAN!" they cried together and glomped Mikan. Luckily, I wasn't that near her, or I'd be squashed.

"Get off me you pesky stalkers! Having 2 who constantly follow you and a fanclub full of them is enough!" Mikan, screamed. SHE DID NOT SHRIEK AND NEVER WILL LIKE A BITCH. Okay, I'm going too far. They got off her and they all shouted "We request to be seated beside Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura!"

"Here's proof!" Koko said, and handed Miss R a card. She looked shocked but nevertheless, moved the students to let them get to sit beside us. They bombarded us with questions and we answered them. Good enough friends right? We all headed to Mikan's dorm and talked.

"-and I'm heading back in 3 years! Guys, you didn't have to come here! Sorry if I shouted at you. That's my image here." Mikan smiled a little. Not only had we seen it though.

"Get your face outta here you stalkers." I said, shooting the boys a death-glare.

"Huh?" Anna and Nonoko said, confused.

"Our personal 24/7 stalkers." Mikan replied annoyed. We got to know each other and for once, Mikan smiled in front of the 2 stalkers. (A/N: You know who, Hax and Michael. ~`~)

Kinda lame asses, those two. All they do is stalk us… Nevertheless, this all ended 3 years later.

_3 years later still Hotaru's POV_

"Hey, besties…" Mikan said to the two unfamiliar faces in AAA. "I know this is hard to accept, but, IT HAS BEEN 3 YEARS! Oh, btw, principal-san asked us to go back to GA to perform our gigs in Japan. But most importantly, teach those hell-of-a-bastards a lesson." Mikan finished. We smiled at them. They were Hax and Michael, my boyfriend and well, Mikan's best gurl friends. That's the term she uses for guys who are counted as her girl-friends. As in, a friend that's a girl of course, she's not Lesbian… Anyway, continuing on.

We're going back to GA to do a major gig and some other less major ones, and to finish off those high-and-mighty snotty, rich bastards. Not that we aren't rich. Don't forget to add the snotty bitches too. We departed the AAA and took Mikan's uncle's friend's special airplane. Weird.

Let's see who gets the last laugh.

**To be continued. **

**Sorry if you guys were expecting Michael to be Mikan's boyfriend. But the plot will be like the same as other stories. So I decided to make something more interesting and I will reveal it to you in the next chapter/chapters. ARIGATO, MINNA-SAN. JA! **

**~Chennah. **


End file.
